Rider Through Time
by Inu Rider
Summary: A boy is sucked back through time when a dragon egg appears. What will happen when he meets the races of the past, and what romances may ensue? First Fic, Rating subject to change later.
1. Prologue:Back Through Time

**A boy of twelve walked down a suburban street, unaware of his surroundings, he focused only on the ground. His head shot up as something broke the sound barrier and hurdled toward the ground.**

"**What the……" His words were cut short as he hurdled backwards across yards of pavement. He finally fell unconscious against a tree and slumped over. Awaking a few minutes later he tried to stand but pain shot through his left knee as he realized he could see his muscles and bones. **

**He crawled over to the source of his pain only to find a polished orange jewel in a crater. He stared in aw and reached for it, but was suddenly engulfed in cold darkness. He looked around and realized he was no longer in the middle of a street but in a grassy plain facing down an ominous dark figure.**

"**Who…who are you." Asked the boy crawling back a bit trying to escape.**

"**I am Shadeslayer, and I should be asking you the same thing." A monstrous shadow appeared behind the man as he talked.**


	2. Names, Questions and A New Saddle

-1 The boy crouched down taking a fighting stance before speaking, "What's it to you?!?" He spat out, irritated that someone would even ask him a question at this point.

"Well I assumed it was my business since you just mysteriously appeared in the middle of a field, Shadeslayer walked to the boy, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and continued. "So how about it, will you tell me now?"

The boy grunted pushing Shadeslayer off of him and standing up straight. "Well then if your so curious, my name is Anoran." The boy quickly turned his head and for the first time realized something was wrong.

"Well then you can call me Eragon." The dark shadow that loomed over Eragon slipped its head from the shadows and into the face of Anoran snorting smoke.

_And I am Saphira, _rang a voice in Anoran's mind.

"What the hell was that and how the hell did I get here?" He spoke as Saphira blew out another plume of smoke, making Anoran back away. He coughed as he stepped out of the smoke wheezing and coughing.

_That was me little one, I speak through your mind, _Spoke Saphira as she backed away.

"And to finish Saphira's answer, I don't know how you got her. I also don't know how you got that egg, so would you mind explaining?" Asked Eragon quizzically as if he was an enemy.

"Dragon egg? What drag…" Anoran stopped short realizing for the first time exactly what the jewel that crashed in front of him was. "You mea…. I mean….what?" The boy finished his sentence and passed out.

Eragon turned toward Saphira, _A little mellow dramatic isn't he?_ He heard a sound from deep in Saphira's throat that he recognized as a laugh and chuckled a little too before speaking again,_ We better get him to Ellesmera along with that dragon egg._

_Agreed, _spoke Saphira as Eragon hoisted the boy into the saddle and wrapped the egg in his arms.

_Well this is peculiar is it not? A strange kid appears with a dragon egg in the middle of the field we just so happened to be in. _Spoke Eragon solemnly a little worried.

_I'm sure weirder has happened. _Eragon shifted around on the saddle placing Anoran behind him before Saphira spoke again, _I believe I need a new saddle this ones feeling a little small._

Eragon chuckled at this. _Well I suppose so You haven't had a new one in a while and You seem to get bigger every day. Don't worry ill make you a new on soon._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: I know its been a little boring and short but it will start getting longer and more into the story next chapter.


	3. Return And More Questions

AN: To those who read my story I thank you and please R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after sunrise Eragon, Saphira and their passengers arrived in Ellesmera and were greeted by Arya on the outskirts of the city.

"Eragon, something…" She suddenly broke off her sentence when she saw the egg and unconscious boy with Eragon. "Who is he and where did you get another egg?"

"His name is Anoran and he suddenly appeared with this dragon egg in the middle of a field. I felt it would be a good idea to bring him back." Eragon told her before remembering she was about to tell him something before she noticed his passengers and was about to question it when Saphira beat him to it.

_Weren't you about to tell us something Arya?_

"Um, well while you…" This time she was broken off when a tiny green dragon landed atop her head.

"Arya is that your dragon?" Eragon asked quizzically, entranced by the tiny beast upon Arya's head. Arya's only answer was her palm which held the Gedway Insignia. "You cant be serious. How did it happen and where did the egg come from?"

"Well it was an egg my mother had hidden and told no one of for safety purpose. She gave it to me to hide and it hatched that night." Answered Arya quickly and quietly, as if she thought someone was listening in. About this time Anoran began to rouse and the egg in Eragon's lap began to wobble back and forth. Just as Anoran awoke and looked to the egg a head popped out and then a body and tail. It reached its head out towards Anoran, and guiding his hand towards the dragon, he touched it. A bright light erupted and he fell off of Saphira rolling in pain. Within seconds he had stopped and was staring at his palm which now held the Gedway Insignia and once again fainted.

Eragon and Arya just sat their with the dragons staring wide eyed at the unconscious body.

Arya was the first to break the silence. "Well that was…unexpected."

"And uncomfortably odd." Replied Eragon before jumping off Saphira and walking towards the boy.

_Shouldn't we take him somewhere? _Questioned Saphira. She quickly picked him up with her teeth and began flying. _I will take him to our room Eragon, meet me there._

_Ill be there in a while. _Eragon told her before turning to Arya who now had two dragons on her.

"I think dragons may like me." She looked at her shoulders and the dragons on them. "At least Saphira doesn't try this, I might be dead."

Eragon only laughed and began walking through the woods thinking to himself. _'I wonder if Anoran even noticed Arya standing in front of us before he fainted. Of course how could you miss her, she's beautiful.' _Eragon quickly tore that thought from his mind and questioned Saphira.

_Is Anoran alright, normally fainting twice in less than a day is bad._

_He's doing fine, although he seems to talk in his sleep. _Answered Saphira before dropping the mental connection to end the conversation.

'_Well she seems pleasant what's her problem?' _Thought Eragon while he walked though the city and to his room. When he got there he found Anoran awake on his bed.

_He woke up a short time ago. _Informed Saphira grumpily.

_Well what's your problem, you seem upset. _Asked Eragon worriedly. No answer came for a few minutes and he sat there with Anoran's eyes bearing into him.

"Are you going to say anything?" Eragon jumped not expecting anyone to talk to him except Saphira.

"I was talking to Saphira." Told Eragon.

"So the dragon has a name huh? And what's going on with this crazy place?"

"Yes that is her name and you are in Ellesmera, the capital of the elves."

"Elves?!? Why are there elves here? What crazy land did I land in? And what the hell is on my palm?" Screamed Anoran hold in his head with his hands.

"You are in Alagaesia and the mark on your hand is called the Gedway Insignia. It signifies you are a Dragon Rider, one of the legendary few. You get it when a dragon hatches and touches you and a dragon doesn't hatch until it finds the on it wants to be its rider. It would wait a millennia if really needed."

"What the hells a dragon rider and urrrrrrrr…." Anoran yelled in frustration and covered his face with his hands.

"Don't worry about it now. Just get some sleep and ill take you to Oromis-Elda tomorrow."

"Who is Oromis?!? Ah, never mind." Anoran plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes going to sleep.

Eragon walked to Saphira and leaned against her going to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: Hope that was long enough for everybody. Thanks for reading. And remember, please R&R.


	4. The Sparring Match

-1 Eragon awoke early the next morning to darkness and found that the sun had yet to rise. He couldn't sleep and so set about making Saphira her new saddle. He finished as the sun was rising and was nudged in the back. He looked behind him and saw Saphira looking at him.

_Well aren't you up early? _Asked Saphira as she noticed the saddle. _And working early at that._

_I couldn't get back to sleep. _Replied Eragon simply before continuing. _Are you ever going to answer my question from last night?_

_I suppose there' s no getting around it. Arya's new dragon is a male which would mean a mate for me. The only bad news is that Anoran's dragon is a female meaning that I may not have a mate._

_Don't worry about that now Saphira that time is still far off. _

_Fine. _She said this but Eragon knew the thought would stick in her mind just like the thought of Arya stuck in his. He looked up as he heard the rustling of a blanket and saw that Anoran was also awake now.

"Well now that you're awake, are you ready to go see Oromis-Elda?" As Eragon asked this a loud growl erupted through the room.

"Don't I get to eat first and what about taking a shower?"

Asked Anoran quickly.

"We can eat, but what's a shower?" Eragon tilted his head to the side as he asked.

Anoran made a shocked face. "You know to clean myself?"

"Oh, a bath. I guess you can take but you don't really smell so why would you?"

"Because your suppose to take one everyday!" Said Anoran quickly.

Eragon showed him to the bath and told him how to use it. A breakfast for two was waiting when Anoran got out. Eragon assumed that Arya had told them to bring two breakfasts.

"Where's the tv?" Asked Anoran before sitting down to eat.

"A what? What does that stand mean?"

Anoran almost fell over in shock. "You don't have tv's? What is wrong with this place?!?"

After breakfast Eragon showed Anoran around and Saphira stayed behind. Eragon showed him the sparring fields, the forge, and the Menoa tree.

"Are you ready to meet Oromis?" Asked Eragon when they finished looking around.

"Um, I guess. Who is he exactly?" Inquired Anoran as they walked down the path toward Oromis's house.

"He is the last living 'good' Dragon Rider of old." Stated Eragon and told him about Galbatorix and dragon riders, including the Forsworn, the Bloodoath Celebration, and the connection between a rider and a dragon. After that he went over the proper ways to greet an elf and practiced it. Eragon stopped at the training field again. "Stop here, I want to see your abilities with a sword before we continue."

Eragon found two long thick sticks and used magic to carve them into swords.

He threw one to Anoran who missed the catch and instead it dropped on his toe making him yelp in pain. He bent down to pick up the sword and rushed at Eragon swinging wildly. Eragon easily parried the blows and when Anoran paused and hit his wrist and made him drop his sword and clutch his wrist in pain as Eragon held his sword to Anoran's throat.

"Dead." He stated simply. For the next two hours he worked on trying to help Anoran and when he saw little improvement told him to follow as he continued to Oromis's house. As they exited a forest Eragon saw Glaedr in front of the house.


End file.
